Future's Past
by LordNerewar
Summary: A simple event can change one's life. In Harry's life these events are daily occurences. Add one powerful Wizard, an inteligent Witch and a skillful Metamorphomagus and Harry's life isn't what it used to be. H/HR/NT
1. Chapter 1

Present is the Future's Past

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling…

**Summary**: This story starts at the beginning of the Order of the Phoenix when the Advanced Guard gets Harry to Grimmauld Place. This story is AU where in the end of the fourth year Barty Crouch manages to do a little bit more mayhem than in cannon. In the fight between him and Harry after the third task, Crouch kills Hermione. Harry isn't allowed to go to her funeral which results in him becoming resentful towards Dumbledore. Story will contain time travel and several other clichés. If you don't like those please don't read. All this will be shown in the story.

**Pairings**: Harry/Hermione/Tonks and several other minor pairings

**Warnings**: Language, violence, sexual references, bad grammar…

**A/N**: Reviews are welcome, especially those that comment on writing style and the story itself. Also if someone is interested in Beta work for this story, let me know. Please note that English is not my first language and while I speak it fluently I can make significant grammatical mistakes while writing it because I tend to think of the story in my language and then try to translate it which isn't a good way to write. I will update this story every twenty days or so.

***

Prologue

Harry watched as the wizards and witches hustled around him while they entered the dark foreboding house. He was being dragged by Mad-eye Moody as he wasn't exactly cooperative with their plans for him. He was resentful towards everyone and their behaviour towards him since the Dementors' attack gave him even more to hate them for. Especially Dumbledore who didn't even sent him a note to ask for his side of the story. No, all he got was the reprimand from Sirius and four days of silence. Then they barged into his relatives' house tonight. They were at least eight of them and they all worked for Dumbledore. He was furious and acted childishly while they tried to help him leave the hell on Earth that was Dursley's residence. But it didn't matter to him, nothing mattered to him as his best friend wasn't alive anymore to help him.

Hermione died at the end of the last year when she got hit with the Killing curse from the Death Eater Bartemius Crouch. Harry thought that it wasn't fair, she only came there to help him but she got killed for her trouble.

Harry blinked as the corridor in which they entered was poorly illuminated. He saw a door at the end of the corridor that opened. Mrs Weasley hurried towards the group that he was caught in. She smiled when she saw him and Harry turned his gaze downwards. He didn't want to see her concern towards him. It would make his self pity and wallowing meaningless.

Mrs. Weasley approached them and whispered to the group that they were late and they should go right to the meeting. Everyone hurried to the doors at the end of the corridor. Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the person who dared to comfort him. He saw the cheerful face of Nimphadora Tonks who softly smiled at him and winked when he looked at her. She then hurried with the rest of the crowd.

Mrs. Weasley led him to up the stairs to the second floor and showed him the room he would be staying in. She excused herself as she was needed at the meeting. Harry entered the room and looked around. Hedwig flew from the perch she sat on and softly barked to him in greeting. Harry noticed that the room was dirty and had signs of not being lived in. He looked at his things at the foot of the bed and sighed. He sat heavily on the bed that was positioned in the middle of the room. He saw from the corner of his eye as a small spider passed over the floor. He chuckled at this thinking how Ron would like sleeping with spiders crawling all over the place. Then he thought what would Hermione say and that caused his mood to darken considerably. He was anguished that she wasn't there with him.

Next hour or so Harry tidied the room and put his things in the closet that was present in the room. When he was satisfied with state that the room was in he decided to try to find someone who could tell him where he was. He exited his room and slowly passed through the corridors trying to remember the general outline of this large mansion. He went down the stairs to the ground floor where he noticed Ginny, the twins and Ron sitting on the staircase.

"Hey." He greeted them.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice and he found it somewhat satisfying to startle them this way.

"Harry," Ron exclaimed. "You scared the kneazle out off me, mate. It's good to finally see you." Ron gave him a one arm hug while grinning at Harry.

"Yeah mate, you should be a little quieter when sneaking up on people," Fred sarcastically observed. George shushed them with a hand motion while his other hand held a strange string that Harry thought was some kind of meat. Ginny saw his questioning expression and answered his unasked question.

"That is an Extendable Ear, a listening device that the wonder boys invented this summer. We're using it to try to listen to the meetings. Anyway, it's good to see you Harry. How are you holding up," she hugged him hard.

Harry's answer was cut off by the twins' frantic attempt try to hide their ear when the doors opened. Large number of people exited the meeting and Harry saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape as they hurried off through the front doors. People passed by them on their way out in careful and silent manner while whispering among themselves. Harry noticed that the Tonks closed the front doors and then promptly stumbled over a troll foot that was positioned by the doors. Commotion she caused was the reason that the most annoying shrieking started from the portraits on the wall of the corridors. As the Mrs Weasley reprimanded Tonks on causing the racket Harry helped her to get up from the floor where she fell. Tonks smiled her thanks to him.

From the opened door Sirius rushed through yelling expletives on the loudest portrait. Harry noticed that the portrait had quite a collection of curse words which she used on Sirius. Harry found the situation slightly funny as he watched Sirius manually trying to shut the drapes of the portrait while simultaneously having a cursing contest with her. Tonks rolled her eyes and with a quick flick of her wand shut all the drapes.

"Really Sirius, you could just use magic to shut her up," she admonished.

Sirius smiled ruefully. "Where's the fun in that," he answered. He noticed Harry and engulfed him in a strong hug. "It's good to see you again Harry."

"You too, Padfoot," Harry answered him.

"You had the pleasure of meeting my mother," Sirius began.

"Your mother…" Harry was surprised.

"Yes, this is my big cousins house and that was the portrait of my aunt Walpurga," Tonks answered.

"Your cousin…" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Nimmie here is my cousin. Her mother is my favourite cousin actually;" Sirius answered.

Tonks hit Sirius with tickling charm. "Don't call me that," she growled.

"What," Sirius answered as he shielded himself from her charm. "Ooh, you mean Nimmie."

Tonks growled and casted a hair dye charm on Sirius which he ducked and returned with the charm of his own. Somehow in the short duel Harry managed to acquire a new hair colour of vivid orange and he sported thick blue moustache that reached to his beard. Sirius had long green hair that trailed on the ground behind him and his eyebrows were cleanly shaven. Tonks had a t-shirt with the message that stated that she liked to date Slytherins in flashing letters.

While Tonks and Sirius were laughing their heads off in the kitchen the rest of the room's occupants tried to hold their mirth at the sight of scowling Harry with a moustache.

After that little show Remus dispelled the effects on Harry. Harry met Mr. Weasley, Bill, Mundungus Fletcher and the rest of the order that remained at the house. He was curious about everything that was going on but restrained himself from asking questions as the rest of the house occupants weren't giving him much attention. He remained mostly silent through the dinner while the rest of the table maintained loud conversations.

After the dinner Sirius sat across of him. He kept the ridiculous hair that Tonks cursed him with.

"What's up with you Harry," he asked. "I thought that you would be all over us with questions and here you are, silent as Merlin."

"You're right, I have questions but they're not important," Harry answered. He was confused and hurt as he watched them having good time at dinner. He wondered if anyone even thought how he felt being locked up at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. "After all, you would just say to keep my head down and let Dumbledore take care of it."

With that he stood up and stormed out of the room followed by confused glances of the younger and sympathetic glances of older occupants of the room.

Harry stormed to his room loudly banging the doors behind him. He threw himself at his bed fuming at the whole world. Hedwig landed at the headboard and softly barked at him expressing his support.

"Thanks Hedwig," Harry smiled at her. "You are the only one that knows."

***

At the kitchen, after they silenced Sirius' mother, the mood was a little gloomier than before.

Sirius gazed at the fire in the fireplace thinking about Harry. He didn't understand why Harry behaved so childishly and he tried to put himself into his position so he could understand what Harry felt. Remus sat in a chair next to him.

"Are you okay;" he asked.

"I just don't understand him," Sirius responded. "James would die to know everything that happened and wouldn't be sulking in his room while he could be having fun."

"Yes, James would," Remus answered him silently. "But Harry is not James, he is more mature than James was and he is more emotional than him."

"I know that he's not James. I just don't understand why he's angry with me."

"He's hurt because no one wrote him or tried to contact him," Remus answered.

"But the owls are monitored. We couldn't…" Sirius began only to be cut off by Remus.

"I know that. But he doesn't. You should talk to him about everything that happened last year and this summer." he suggested.

"And what could I say to him," Sirius snapped. "That I'm sorry for caring for his safety, that I did the responsible thing and made sure he was protected? Or should I coddle him and say everything will be all right."

Remus frowned at Sirius and forcefully responded. "Stop thinking of yourself and think about him. Or you don't realise Harry deserves to know the truth?"

"Of course he deserves to know the truth," Sirius bit out. Their conversation acquired attention from the rest of the room but they didn't notice it. "But you heard Dumbledore, it's better for his safety that he doesn't know."

"And since when you listen to Dumbledore, Padfoot," Remus responded. "Harry needs to know everything. He is mourning for his best friend and the possibility that the connection with Voldemort is something else…" He was cut off by several shrieks, gasps and one broken cup that fell from Molly's hands. Remus closed his eyes in annoyance and turned to the room. "Stop flinching every time someone says his name. How can you hope to fight him if you're afraid of his BLOODY NAME, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE," he yelled. "And I think it is quite rude to listen in to a private conversation," he finished quietly.

Moody grunted something intelligible. The kids muttered their apologies and the adults looked properly chastised. All except Molly who started walking towards Remus.

"And your concern towards Harry is also rude when you didn't bother to contact him before," she accused him. Several people gasped and the Weasleys cringed at her words.

"You don't know nothing about my life Molly and I would be thankful if you kept your comments to yourself," Remus calmly responded.

"I know enough to see that you don't really care about Harry. You're similar to Severus in your dealings with the boy," Molly said.

Remus' eyes flashed and he jumped out of his chair. No one was brave enough to try and stand between them.

"I'm nothing like that treacherous Death Eater," he spat out. "You're talking nonsense because you think that Harry is one of your children and no one should care for him beside you. I have news for you Molly, Harry is a Potter and my friends' child and I care for him deeply. I will not allow you to boss him around like you do your children. Good night," he finished and stormed out of the room still furious.

"Molly, I will not tolerate you insulting my family while staying in my house," Sirius stood up. "Please apologize to Remus when you can."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I apologise Sirius, I was over the line," Molly responded.

"It's this house, it brings the worse in everyone," Sirius responded. "Don't worry, everyone is on edge and the fact that you're not at the Burrow can't help." He took a cup of tea and took a seat by the table.

Molly nodded and returned to her work in the kitchen trying to calm down.

Sirius sat at the table trying to put things into perspective. His thoughts were in turmoil and he couldn't come to a decision about what to do with Harry.

***

Several minutes passed in peace for Harry who sank into his bitter thoughts filled with regret. He regretted the fact that he didn't notice Hermione's physical beauty until it was to late. He always thought of her as a friend and never as a love interest. While his hormones lusted for Cho last year Hermione was the one to help him through the tournament and she was the main reason why he managed to win it. She spent numerous hours drilling him with spells and helping him prepare for the tasks and he hadn't thanked her properly for it.

His wallowing was interrupted by a forceful knock on the door. He thought about not responding but he acted immaturely enough for one day already.

"It's open," he bellowed.

Tonks entered the room. She looked around carefully before slowly sitting on the end of his bed.

"What do you want," Harry rudely asked her.

"I came to see if you need anything," she responded.

"No, I'm fine. Now please go away."

"You don't have to be so rude towards me. I didn't do anything to you, you know."

"I'm sorry," Harry stated. "Now leave."

"No."

"Huh…"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you," Tonks stated.

"You don't know me, why would you want to know that," he answered.

"I want to get to know you. I hear all this stories about you and I don't know what to believe," she responded. "Do I believe Snape, Dumbledore, Molly or Sirius."

"You believe who you want to believe, I don't care," Harry responded.

"Well, I think that you're currently close to Snape's description," she stated just to see how he responded.

Harry looked at her forcefully for the first time seeing her since she entered his room. She had long black hair that accented her dark eyes. She was watching him with sympathetic look.

"Harry," she began softly, "I don't know what bothers you but you need to let someone know what that is. I'm here if you want to talk."

Harry looked at her and she saw an inner battle in his thoughts. After long silence in which Harry stared intently at Tonks, he finally said.

"Why," he asked.

"I told you…"

"You want to help me, why?"

"I like you," she admitted.

"What," Harry asked confusedly.

"I like you," she repeated. "I was in my seventh year when you were a first year. I kept an eye on you all the time because you were the Boy-who-lived and got to like you, Harry. I joined the Order because I thought it would be a good way to see you again."

"Wait, you're twenty one years old and I'm only fifteen. How…"

"How come I like you," she interrupted him. She shrugged. "I don't know but I do. I've followed your progress at Hogwarts this few years and I've heard what you did…"

"So you think that I'm some kind of hero," he accused her.

"You are a hero, Harry. There is nothing wrong with that. But I also know that you don't like it," she answered. "Harry, you need to talk to someone. It isn't healthy to simmer in your misery although I know that that is one of teenagers' favourite past-times."

"You sound just like Hermione," he said. "I miss her."

"I heard people talk about her. I would have liked to meet her. She must have been a great person."

Harry stared at the ceiling not responding and Tonks saw the dark circles below his eyes. She waved her wand casting a sleeping charm on Harry. She looked at Hedwig who was perched on the headboard of the bed watching her carefully. She smiled at the owl and looked around the room. It looked neglected and dark and she thought for a moment what could be done to change that. Coming to a decision she smiled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. Hedwig barked at her for disturbing her master's sleep and Tonks said sorry. She cast mild silencing charm around Harry so he wouldn't be woken up by the racket she made and then she went to work.

***

When Harry woke up the next morning he didn't recognise the room he was in. He remembered falling asleep while talking with Tonks and he felt slightly ashamed. He lokked around the room and slowly rubbed the back of his head at the cheerful look that the room now had. He shook his head confusedly and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

The room was painted in warm subtle orange colour. There were several posters of Hogwarts and some muggle posters of half-naked girls on the walls. The bed was painted in brown colour and had drapes around it like at Hogwarts. The doors were painted black which clashed slightly with the walls. All of the closets and at the desk were painted the same. There was a large bookshelf which had several books in it but other than that gaped empty.

As he returned from the bathroom half an hour later, Harry noticed the note on the desk. He opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've taken the liberty and lightened your room. I've added the bookshelf and few books from my collection that I thought you would like. _

_We will buy more when we go to the Diagon. I hope you slept well and, please, let me know what you think about the posters. _

_Tonks_

Harry looked up at the posters. He liked the large poster of Hogwarts. He noticed that it was wizarding poster as the clouds slowly travelled over the castle. He turned to the posters on the other wall. He blushed lightly when he noticed them. He was still standing admiring knickers on one of the models several minutes later when someone knocked on his door.

"Wake up, Harry. Mum wants us to help her clean the house," Ron shouted through the doors.

Harry opened the door and quickly exited the room.

"Good morning, Ron," he greeted. "Let's get breakfast."

***

Next few days Harry spent cleaning the living room with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley didn't allow them a moment of free time and Harry noticed that everyone was actually scared of her. He was indifferent to everything as he fell in some kind of apathy. He learned the history of Sirius' family – the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Sirius brother was a Death Eater and his parents were dark supporters and his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix were also. Harry noticed that Sirius' mood wasn't any better than his. He realised that Sirius hated everything about the house and that he hated being locked up there.

Sirius was stumped with Harry's behaviour. When he wasn't helping with the work around the house, Harry was locked up in his room. Sirius tried to talk with him several times but Harry's lack of interest prevented that. He noticed that Harry only talked at length with Tonks. What they talked about he didn't know but he was relieved that Harry communicated with someone. His thoughts turned towards the Order. They were guarding the entrance to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry and generally tried to keep a low profile. His contribution was minimal and the fact that he was a wanted criminal prevented him from working for the Order. Dumbledore convinced him that it would be better if he stayed in the house all the time and he was slowly going crazy sitting on his arse doing nothing. He was grateful for the company that he had currently at the house but he knew that once Hogwarts started house would remain empty and only company he would have will be his elf and Buckbeak, a hippogriff.

Only problem he currently had were Molly's and Dumbledore's attitudes towards Harry. He understood Dumbledore's reasoning but that didn't mean he agreed with it. Harry wasn't a child anymore, not after what he went through at that cemetery. Unfortunately his voice count for little around here when it came to important matters like Harry.

***  
Tonks knocked at Harry's bedroom door. She didn't have the time to speak with him seriously these past few days and she noticed that Harry thought that she forgot about their talk. She opened the door when he said it was open. She entered the room. Harry was sitting on his bed reading one of his schoolbooks. He looked at her questioningly.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted.

"Hello, Tonks," Harry returned.

"I brought a few books that I thought you would like to read," she motioned to the package she carried. Harry groaned slightly and smiled.

"I don't read quite as much as you imagine. I've read only one of the books you left that first time."

"No worries, it took me several months to read all of them. I just thought that you would like something to help you pass the time. There is rather limited selection of things you can do around here."

"Okay. How's your work," he asked.

"Boring, Fudge suspended almost half of the Departments funds and they lowered our pay as a result;" she began as she sorted the books on the table. "Then there is the work for the Order. I don't have any free time anymore, you know."

"What is the Order actually doing," Harry asked curiously. "I've heard snippets here and there but I don't know what you actually do."

"Well, a good part of the Order is guarding something in the Ministry. Don't ask me what - they didn't tell me what it is. I just know it's something in the Department of Mysteries so it's got to be something dangerous. The rest, like Bill or Remus, are trying to get as much people as they can on our side. That's not going well as most people believe everything that writes in the Prophet and don't want to believe that You-Know-Who is back."

"What about Voldemort and the Death Eaters? How are you fighting them," asked Harry.

"We don't…"

"What do you mean - you don't."

"You don't understand. The Ministry is monitoring everybody who utter Dumbledore's or your name in any positive manner," Tonks said as she began to pace around the room. "Fudge thinks that Dumbledore wants to take his position and he doesn't want to believe anything else. The fact that Lucius Malfoy is his most trusted advisor currently doesn't help us either."

"So you do nothing," Harry stated.

"We do everything we can," Tonks shouted. "It won't help if we end up in Azkaban while fighting Death Eaters. We monitor known Death Eaters and Snape is invaluable in providing information."

"Snape, you rely on Snape for information" Harry shouted.

"Dumbledore trusts him and his information helped us already. We wouldn't know what You-Know-Who is searching without him."

"He's a git and I don't trust him. You shouldn't either."

"Well, I don't trust him," she admitted. "Actually, Dumbledore is the about only one who actually has any faith in him. Moddy tried to speak with Dumbledore about Snape but he wouldn't even listen."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Harry whispered bitterly. "Why does Dumbledore avoid me?"

"I don't know. I've thought he would speak with you when we brought you but he told us what to tell you about Order and then left, nothing more."

After several moments of silence Harry responded. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

"No problem. I'll always tell you the truth, that's one of my flaws, actually that and my inability to behave properly," Tonks joked. She sat on the edge of his bed before softly asking. "How are you, Harry?"

Harry's response died on his lips as she began glaring at him. He considered for a moment how he actually felt.

Sighing he responded. "I could be better."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong," Tonks softly implored.

"Don't worry, Tonks, I'll be fine. I just have to put things into perspective."

"What things?"

"Everything that's been happening to me lately. Hermione's death especially."

"I am always available if you need help."

"Thanks. I…I appreciate it."

***

Over the next few days Harry's mood darkened considerably. He was nervously waiting the day of his hearing. He had several conversations with Remus and Sirius about it and they tried to put his fears to rest. Harry's fear that he wouldn't be allowed to return to Hogwarts grew every day. He overheard several whispered conversations about the current situation at the Ministry and he knew that the Minister would like nothing more than to toss him in Azkaban and throw away the key.

Harry had matured greatly in the last few weeks that he was at the Headquarters. He thought long and hard about his current life but most of the time he thought about Hermione. The pain he felt when she was hit with the Killing curse Harry didn't want to feel again. He missed her and her nagging to do his work, her support and the strength she gave him when she would smile at him if he did something right. Harry started to study harder this summer. He knew that Hermione wouldn't be there to help him now and he would have to do his work himself. He would make her proud, Harry concluded. One day when his luck run out and he saw her again, she would be proud by his achievements.

***

Later that week Harry was sitting in front the Wizengamot trying to defend himself from the serious charges. He almost missed the hearing as they changed the place and the time of the proceedings. Now he sat in the chair in the middle of the courtroom while in front of him the whole judge body of the wizarding world was gathered to decide on his faith. After first ten minutes Harry knew that it he would be lucky if he returned to Hogwarts. Minister Fudge led the hearing with several witches and wizards asking questions at random. Only one that stood on Harry's side was Albus Dumbledore and although Harry currently held him responsible for Hermione's death he was happy that he had his help.

Dumbledore calmly defended him and even brought Mrs. Figg to testify on Harry's behalf. Unfortunately that didn't went well as all she saw was Harry and his cousin having a fight and than she blacked out. Harry saw the look of triumph on Fudge's face when she couldn't confirm if there were Dementors in that street that evening. For all Dumbledore's effort it seamed that Minister managed to convince most of the Wizengamot in Harry's guilt.

When the time for the vote came Harry's nerves were on edge. After the Minister called for a vote Harry's heart stopped. He didn't dare to look as they counted the votes. When he heard a sharp gasp that normally composed Dumbledore released he knew that it was all over. He was found guilty and his schooling terminated. Fudge ordered that he surrenders his wand and Harry looked at Dumbledore panicked. What he saw would forever remain in his memory.

Dumbledore stood up from the armchair he conjured before and stood tall. As Fudge celebrated the fact he got Potter out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked straight at Harry's eyes and gave him a grim smile. He then turned to the Wizengamot that began packing their stuff and was preparing to leave. His deep voice rang through the courtroom.

"Only thing that Harry is guilty of is the truth, Cornelius. I will not allow you to surrender the wizarding world into the waiting hands of Death Eaters. Mr. Potter's involvement in the coming fight is more important that anyone imagines and for that he already suffered enough," Albus began as everyone stared at him. Even Harry never saw this side of the Headmaster as his true power flowed through his figure. "Has this esteemed body investigated the death of my students? Do you even remember their names," Albus asked. He looked at everyone before continuing. "My personal opinion of you, Cornelius, is that you are a small, petty man. You fear me and my influence while working with Lucius Malfoy. I feel sorry for all the lives that will be lost because of your inactions. And remember this parody of a trial when you inevitably find yourself in need of my help. Come, Harry."

Dumbledore turned and went to the doors and Harry followed him astounded at what happened. Before they could reach the doors, Minister's Undersecretary Umbridge was heard.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Mr. Potter?"

"No, he hasn't. Mr. Potter will need his wand in the coming years," Dumbledore responded.

Fudge lost it at that. "Madame Bones, apprehend this two criminals for disobeying the Wizengamot's decision," he shouted while drawing his wand. The next moment the whole court room was filled with smoke and Dumbledore dragged Harry through the doors. He calmly locked the heavy doors and then turned to Mr. Weasley who waited on Harry.

"Arthur, we have stumbled on a bit of a problem. Harry is a fugitive from this moment and we have to leave the Ministry as soon as possible," he stated in his calm voice. Harry looked at him and then at the doors of the courtroom before looking back at Dumbledore. He was still trying to process what just happened.

Mr. Weasley just nodded. "I will remain here and try to find out what happened."

"Splendid idea. Come Harry, we must hurry or we will have a fight on our hands," Dumbledore responded and began walking towards the elevator. Harry followed knowing that his best chance of leaving the Ministry was with Dumbledore. Before they could reach the elevator, they ran into Lucius Malfoy. Harry saw the faint smirk that passed Dumbledore's face when he saw the man.

"Hello Lucius, you're just the man I wanted to see," Dumbledore pleasantly greeted before quickly disarming the Death Eater. Lucius was caught surprised when his wand flew into the Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore," he snarled.

"I know why you are in this corridor. You aren't going to get it," Dumbledore said as he looked over Malfoy's wand. "You should change your allegiance before it's too late." With that remark he snapped the Malfoy's wand. Malfoy tried to use his cane on Dumbledore only to be disarmed again. Dumbledore flicked his wand and Malfoy's cane disintegrated. After that he continued on his way, Harry following.

Half an hour later, Dumbledore and Harry arrived at the Grimmauld Place. They quickly entered and made their way to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Harry noticed the nervous looks that were directed at him and Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley paled when she saw Dumbledore with Harry. Sirius was first to speak.

"What happened," he asked anxiously.

"I…I was found guilty," Harry whispered hoping that no one would hear. Mrs. Weasley screeched at that. "What? Albus how could they," she exclaimed.

"Apparently my former colleagues from the Wizengamot are more corrupt than I thought they were. Cornelius has them on his side and there is nothing I could do to prevent this."

"So, Harry was expelled from Hogwarts," asked Ginny.

"Unfortunately, they have agreed that Harry's wand should be snapped and he was expelled. I acted at that and now we are both fugitives," Dumbledore responded. He grinned as he turned to Sirius. "Do you have place for two more wanted criminals," he asked cheerfully.

Sirius barked his laugh at that. "You can stay as long as you want, Albus."

"Thank you. I shouldn't be much of a burden on you all," Dumbledore turned to Harry. "We will need to talk later. I have a plan that will help us immensely but you will have to be patient a little more."

Harry barely heard the words but he nodded. His mind was caught at the expelled part. He wasn't returning to Hogwarts, his true home. He was a fugitive like Sirius.

"I'm sorry, mate. I thought that they would free you for sure," Ron said.

"Yeah, Harry. You acted in self defence which is permitted by law," Fred offered.

"I'll be in my room," Harry responded and quickly left before anyone could stop him.

Mrs. Weasley tried to follow him but Dumbledore stopped her. "Let him go, Molly. He went through shock today; he needs to think things through."

"What will happen to him now? How will he learn the things he needs for life," Molly asked.

"I will teach him what he needs to know about magic," Dumbledore responded and everyone looked at him astonished. "As I have said I have a plan that will help him immensely."

***  
Harry moped around the house for the next few days while he waited for Dumbledore to tell him what to do next. He hated the fact that he had to rely on the old man for his protection but he thought that there were really no other options. Dumbledore hasn't returned to the house since the day of the hearing and no one knew what he was doing except that he was a real pain in the arse of the ministry.

Almost the same day as the Dumbledore was proclaimed a criminal, the Ministry took control of Hogwarts. Harry saw that Umbridge, that awful woman from the hearing, became the new Headmistress and that from what he read in the Daily Prophet she was a firm believer of pureblood agenda. What hurt Harry the most was when Ron became a prefect day after the hearing which meant that he was chosen for the position before Harry was expelled. Harry thought that he deserved that position more than the redhead and he felt betrayed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. He was also remembered Hermione as he thought she was perfect for the position of the prefect and that she would probably be one if she was alive. When he went to Sirius with this issue needing someone to talk with he was unpleasantly surprised when Mrs. Weasley butted in the conversation and yelled on him for his selfishness as he thought only about himself and not what her son accomplished at the school. When he pointed out that her son wouldn't accomplish half as much if not for Hermione and him he got an earful about his ungratefulness towards Ron and his friendship. She also made one good point in that that Harry had the same grades as Ron. After Sirius diffused the situation by taking Mrs. Weasley side and thus irreversibly hurt their relationship.

Harry thought about Mrs. Weasley point about him having the same grades as Ron. He was better at Defence but in the rest of the classes they were around the same level of competence. He also realized that he relied on Hermione just as much as Ron although eh could write his assignments without her help they were as a half as good as when she would look over them and point him to the mistakes. This just made him more miserable as he thought how he treated her. He wasn't as bad as Ron but he wasn't showing her the appreciation she deserved either.

Thus began a new chapter in his life. Harry decided he needed to study more and to study better so he began by rereading his textbooks filling gaps in his knowledge. It was a hard and slow work as he could go through three or four chapters a day at most at the beginning but Harry wasn't afraid of the work and it wasn't like he had anything else to do as Ron didn't speak with him and Harry wasn't speaking with Sirius. Actually Harry only spoke with Remus occasionally. He also spoke with Tonks but she was almost constantly at work and was tired when she would arrive to the Grimmauld Place to speak with him, Harry was grateful for that as she always found a way to cheer him up a little be it with a joke or a ready ear for his problems. Harry listened to her problems in kind and told her his opinion. She was disillusioned with her work for the Ministry as they worked more for the politics than the justice.

A week and a half past the hearing Harry was still at the Headquarters without any news from Dumbledore. He heard only what Tonks told him how three of the more shady Aurors tracked him down to some village in the middle of nowhere. They attacked him after he refused to surrender. They were in St. Mungo's currently and they were going to recover fully in three to four months. Tonks was a little more subdued than usual in the last few days and Harry managed to get her to tell him why. She was seriously considering quitting her job as she doubted that she could work for Fudge and the current Ministry.

Weasleys left the house as the kids left for Hogwarts. Harry was relieved that he was left alone with Sirius and Remus at the house although Sirius was sulkier and moodier as the days passed.

***

Tonks entered the Knockturn Alley scowling at anyone who passed her path. She was on an assignment from Dumbledore that included following Lucius Malfoy. She was following him for the last five hours using her metamorphomagus abilities to disguise herself. She noted two hooded figures that emerged from the shadows and started to follow her. Malfoy entered one of the seedier bars in the Alley where the filth of the society usually frequented. Tonks followed.

She noted the stale, stinky air of the bar and the shadowy atmosphere. In the corner of the bar stood Malfoy who looked decidedly out of place with his regal look. Tonks sat at the empty table by the door and motioned for the bartender. A small man with a greasy short hair and a scar on his cheek moved over and took her order. Two hooded figures entered the bar and skilfully searched the room with their eyes. They approached the bar and ordered their drink.

Tonks watched Malfoy as he drank his drink. As the time passed, Malfoy looked more uncomfortable and two robed figures grew more anxious. Tonks prepared for a fight.

Another ten minutes passed before anything happened. Tonks was bored and awaited anything that could be entertaining. Three figures entered the bar and moved to Lucius immediately. They whispered something urgently and Tonks took the opportunity to take out the two figures at the bar with two silent confundus. Lucius left the bar shortly after that and his companions followed him few moments later. Tonks followed morphing her appearance as she exited the bar.

Three persons started apparating right on the exit and Tonks casted a stupefy on one of them before they completed the apparation. Person slumped down on the ground and Tonks quickly searched him taking a small bundle of papers and his personal documents before anyone could prevent her. She gasped when she noticed who the person she was robbing was. Furiously she took her spare wand and tapped it twice on the man's head. With that she pointed the wand at the sky and murmured "Morsmordre".

She apparated the same moment to the Grimmauld Place and ran into the house before anyone could see her. First thing she did was run to the room she was using at the house. She locked the door behind her and spelled the windows. She took her spare wand, a gift from her father when she was accepted in the Aurors and snapped it. She put the remains in the Garbage Bin and took the documents that she took from the person at the Alley. With a furious hand movement she tore them apart and those them in the bin. Finally she took her wand and flicked it causing the contents of the bin to burst into fire.

She watched with satisfaction as the papers burned. Her dark eyes reflected the fire and her hair elongated to her waist and turned the colour of midnight.

***

The next morning Tonks entered the kitchen cheerfully greeting the three men that sat there having breakfast. She sat next to Harry who offered her a bright smile. She returned the smile and patted his thigh which in turn made him spit the mouthful of juice he just took at Remus across the table.

"Tonks, what are you doing to my godson," Sirius asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything," Tonks replied innocently. "Did I Harry," she continued while squeezing his thigh.

"No, nothing at all," Harry stammered while blushing. He ducked into his plate so Sirius and Remus couldn't see his face that sported a truly tremendous blush.

"You see," Tonks said while smiling innocently at Remus.

Remus just cleaned his face with a handkerchief and returned the innocent smile at Tonks. Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw the slightly mischievous look he sported.

Sirius threw the Daily Prophet to Tonks. "Look at the fifth page."

She opened the newspapers and read the article. "Greyback is dead," she said casually. "Good."

Harry turned to her. Tonks continued eating and reading the Prophet while at the other side of the table Remus almost choked with his breakfast.

"It's curious. The most wanted werewolf found dead in Knockturn Alley with a Dark Mark over him," Sirius said while looking pointedly at Tonks.

"Did the Death Eaters kill him," Harry asked curiously.

"Probably, there are a lot of people who would like to be the one to kill him. He wasn't the best person," Remus answered.

Tonks snorted. "Aurors had a standing order to kill him on sight."

"What did he do to earn that?"

"He liked to bite children," Remus sighed. "He was the one to bite me for something my father did. That's how he operated, he would find his victim, wait for the full moon and then transform. There were some rumours he liked to eat human flesh, especially young human flesh."

Tonks sniffed at that and left the kitchen in a hurry. Harry was surprised at her behaviour as she was a strong and cheerful person and this shouldn't hit her as hard as it seemed to.

Half an hour later he found her in the Buckbeak's room petting the Hypogryph.

"Hey, Tonks," He greeted her. She had long midnight blue hair and her face was somehow sharper. Harry had to admit that he liked her appearance.

"Harry," she greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to feed Buckbeak;" He answered and opened the sack he was carrying. Buckbeak started sniffing around while Harry tossed him a dead rat.

"What's wrong," Harry asked as he saw her distant expression.

"I hate that monster," she answered quietly. "He killed a friend of mine. She was fifteen and he just killed her. It was awful, blood everywhere. But her expression….I will never forget it….."

"I'm sorry," Harry answered quietly. He didn't know what to say. "I know how you feel, Tonks." And he did, his nightmares consisted of Hermione's death and Crouch's maniacal laughter as he died.

"Thanks, Harry. It comes up sometime when something similar happens. I'll be all right. I just need to calm down a bit."

***

Two days later, Tonks stood in front of a grave of Danielle Bones. The gravestone indicated that she died six years ago at fifteen years of age. Tonks sadly smiled while she reminisced about their time at Hogwarts.

"I only wish I was the one that killed that bastard," Madame Bones said as she put a flower on the ground. She flicked her wand at the gravestone and it started sparkling under the sun.

"I know how you feel, ma'am," Tonks responded. She was startled when the older woman started speaking as she didn't hear her approach.

Madame Bones pierced her with her gaze. Tonks felt slightly intimidated as Amelia watched her like a particularly interesting suspect.

"I've received your resignation from the Auror department."

Tonks looked at the gravestone where the names of Amelia's daughter and husband were engraved. She didn't know how to respond.

"Please join me on lunch, Dora."

"Of course, Mrs. Bones."

Two women walked out of the Hogsmeade's graveyard and slowly made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They walked in pleasant silence and Tonks relaxed slightly. They found a seat in the pub and ordered their meals before they continued their conversation.

"Why are you leaving the Ministry, Dora? I thought this is what you wanted," Madame Bones asked.

Tonks sighed and her face darkened slightly. "How can I work for the Ministry when we are prosecuting a fifteen year old boy because he defended himself…."

"This is because of Harry Potter." Amelia was surprised.

"His case was the last straw. I can't track Dumbledore and him and I don't want to. If there is a man who knows right and wrong then it is Dumbledore. He stood for Potter when no one would and he is a wanted man now. We search for two icons of our world while people are dying with a Dark Mark over them in the middle of London," Tonks passionately stated. She was derailing Amelia's attention from Harry and Dumbledore to Greyback's murder. "When will we find the people responsible for his murder," she asked rhetorically.

"We have got several anonymous notes that claim that the man who killed Greyback was Black. Apparently he is hunting the disloyal Death Eaters," Amelia responded. She took note of Tonks' reaction on Black's name.

Tonks huffed sarcastically. "Did you know ma'am, that Black didn't have a trial or an actual interrogation. They took his ramblings as a statement of guilt and shipped him off to Azkaban and continued celebrating the downfall of You-Know-Who."

"I know Auror Tonks," Amelia replied darkly. "I led the investigation." Tonks looked at her surprised. Then she grimaced slightly before shocking her head in despair.

"Don't be so quick to judge me," Amelia said. "You have no idea how it was then."

"No, I don't Madame Bones. But I know that the situation hasn't changed. Lucius Malfoy walks through the Ministry like he owns the place and Minister Fudge is prosecuting children. The greatest wizard of the century is proclaimed as a fool and an enemy while people don't know where is You-Know-Who." Tonks passionately began. "My father knows how it is to live in this world without the support of someone important. He is ridiculed because of his ancestry and blood. I hate that. Because of that I joined the Aurors. To change this country and get the bad guys of the streets. And now I resign because I'm unable to do that."

She paused for a sip of a butterbeer before continuing. "Madame Bones, I always thought of you as a role model. Someone I can admire. I see now that you are just the same as the rest." With that last remark she left the pub.

Amelia sighed as she took a sip of her drink. She turned to her right where with a shimmer of a spell two figures appeared. "Follow her but don't hurt her. She could be an important ally."

Figures just nodded and disappeared again. Moments later doors opened and closed of their own accord.

***

Two days later, Harry was reading his school books. He reasoned that he shouldn't stop his education just because he was expelled. After all, you never knew when something might come useful. And that tiny bit of his conscience that sounded suspiciously like Hermione berated him because of his laziness.

Harry was studying Transfiguration from last year. He wasn't certain at what level he was with his studies as he didn't took his tests last year because of the Triwizard tournament. He understood most of the concepts behind the magic in the book but didn't dare to cast any spells because of the Ministry's search for him. He learned form Tonks that they monitored whole country just for his magical signature and that it was eating up lot of resources of the Aurors. Any accidental or underage magic in the last few weeks was reported to the Aurors and they had to dispatch a team to the field. Harry was reluctant to use magic ever since he heard that.

Three hours later he finally finished with his lesson. Harry stretched as he stood up. He returned the book in its usual spot in the bookshelf. Smiling slightly he exited his room. He hated the dark brooding feel that the house emitted and the eerie quiet didn't help to make the house any lighter. Harry's good mood carried him to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Dumbledore sitting at the table. Maybe now he could get some answers form the old man.

Dumbledore hadn't returned to the Grimmauld Place since the day of the trial and Harry was angered that he was avoided again. But now wasn't the time for useless anger and Harry suppressed those feelings while he took a seat at the kitchen table and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

All of the current house occupants were in the kitchen and Dumbledore was amused by the versatility of magical talent in the room. Across of him sat Harry Potter, a young boy that had a talent for implementing extraordinary magic when he needed it. Then there was young Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphomagus with Auror training. Next to her was Sirius Black, an Animagus wizard with a good grasp of Transfiguration and Dark Arts and the last was Remus Lupin, a Werewolf with intense knowledge of darkness and ways to battle it. He was relieved that Harry had their support.

Albus noticed Harry's curious and expectant gaze. He saw that he was more in control of himself, he was calmer and his eyes were somehow lighter than before. Dumbledore cursed Tom for what he had dome to the boy. He knew the hard truth of Harry's destiny and he despised himself for it. But one small part of him, that part that saw the whole picture was perfectly all right with Harry's imminent sacrifice.

"How are you, Harry," he asked the boy.

"I'm fine, sir," Harry responded.

"Good. You couldn't arrive at the better time. I have just planned to fetch you. We need to speak about your…future in the past." Dumbledore chuckled at his word play.

"My future, sir," Harry asked confusedly.

"Yes. I need you to listen to me without interruptions, Harry. I will explain everything to you but it would be better if you wouldn't interrupt me," Dumbledore said seriously.

When Harry nodded to him he continued. "What I'm going to tell shouldn't be heard by anyone beside Harry so I ask you to leave the room. We will call you when we're finished."

As Sirius, Remus and Tonks were leaving the room, Harry interjected. "Tonks, please stay."

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"Professor, I think I know what you are going to say to me and I trust Tonks not to reveal my secrets. After all, you trust her too; otherwise she wouldn't be in the Order."

"But do you trusts her enough for what I'm about to tell you," Dumbledore asked.

Harry turned to Tonks and after a long look answered. "Yes, I do." Tonks smiled at Harry at that and took a sear next to him. Dumbledore's appearance hadn't changed but Harry knew that he was slightly annoyed at him because of Tonks' presence.

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "At the end of your first year at Hogwarts you asked me why Tom wanted to kill when you were a baby. I didn't answer you as I believed you were too young to carry such a burden. I still think you're too young for it. Unfortunately, events have transpired that force me to tell you the truth."

"A few moths before you were born I had an interview with a candidate for the position of Divination professor at Hogwarts. You know about whom I'm talking about. She arranged a room for us in Hog's Head, a pub in Hogsmeade where men of questionable reputation often had a drink. During the interview, in which I came to a conclusion that Divination wasn't necessary at the school if my only option for a professor consisted of Sybill Trelawney, Sybill made a genuine prophecy. At first I was reluctant to believe in it, thinking that it was a clever ruse to hire her for the job. But I wasn't the only one to hear it. You see, first two paragraphs was overheard by Tom's spy. He went to him immediately and Tom got knowledge of the prophecy. But that knowledge was incomplete and it contributed to his downfall."

Dumbledore reach into his pockets and pulled out a small white orb. He tapped it with his wand ad the orb shattered, small, ghostly figure of Sibyll Trelawney slowly twirled while reciting the words of the prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry stared at the place where the ghostly visage of his Divination professor was twirling not long ago. He tried to wrap his mind around the words of the prophecy but his mind seamed to shut down. He slowly looked at Dumbledore.

Shocking his head he almost yelled. "No…no…Tell me this is not true. Please, sir. Tell me that this doesn't indicate me." Harry begged frantically.

"I'm sorry but this prophecy is about you, Harry," Dumbledore answered sadly. His eyes welled with tears. "This prophecy wouldn't matter if Tom didn't hear first two sentences. He decided to kill you before you were a threat and thus he defeated himself." He stopped speaking giving Harry some time to calm down.

Harry was frantically thinking about everything that happened in his life so far. While he wanted to deny the prophecy and tell Dumbledore that it was fake prophecy and that Trelawney was a fraud, he finally understood the obsession that Voldemort had for him. He was the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. _Not likely_, Harry thought.

Tonks wrapped a hand around his shoulder giving Harry her support. She was startled at what she heard. Harry could defeat Voldemort. From what she heard about Harry's magical prowess she knew he had some talent but not the drive needed to learn and transform the talent into true ability. She looked at Dumbledore and wondered what else he would drop on Harry's back today.

After few minutes of quiet, Dumbledore continued speaking. "This is what we are protecting in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. This orb could only be removed by a select few to insure the safety of the information contained within. I replaced the orb with a fake one that contains slightly reworded prophecy. Just enough to confuse Tom if he ever manages to get his hands on it. Harry, this prophecy is not important for you. You are in danger because of Tom's persistence in his attempts to kill you. In that _neither can live while the other survives, _he or you can't live fully while you are alive."

Harry stared at Dumbledore not fully comprehending his words. "Are you telling me I have to die?"

"Yes, because you have a piece of Tom's soul in yourself and he can't be defeated until it's destroyed."

Tonks gasped and held harder to Harry as if he would die that moment.

"Then why I'm still alive," Harry asked stoically.

"There is a chance that you will survive. You see, when Tom used your blood in his ritual he unintentionally strengthened the piece of his soul in your body and at the same time became the enemy of that piece. He has your blood with the protection of your mother's sacrifice and there is a possibility that if he casts the killing curse on you, you could survive it for the second time. There is the matter of the manner of your death, Harry. You see, you would have to sacrifice yourself willingly without resistance or a fight."

"I…I don't know what to say," Harry responded. After few seconds of silence he responded. "When?"

"Oh, there is time, Harry. You see, the piece of Tom's soul in you isn't the only piece that he put to safekeeping, so to speak. I don't know how many of these Horcruxes he has, but I know the location of one and suspect about another."

"And he can't be killed before these Horcruxes are destroyed," Tonks asked.

"Indeed, Harry destroyed one in his second year. He can confirm the dangerous nature of these vile pieces of Dark magic."

"The Diary, it was a Horcrux," Harry stated incredulously. "He made it when he was in Hogwarts."

"Yes, that was the first piece he made. To create a Horcrux you have to split your soul and only the foulest deeds can do that to you. Young Tom killed his relatives when he was fifteen years old and created his first Horcrux. A truly remarkable achievement for someone so young."

"And what this has to do with me," Harry asked.

"You will help me hunt them down, Harry." Dumbledore stated simply.

"Me," Harry asked¸ "Wouldn't I be a liability, sir."

"Nonsense, Harry. With a lot of hard work you will became an exceptional wizard."

"But, we don't have that time...."

"Yes, if time would be a linear term," Dumbledore smiled. "For wizards and witches that doesn't have to be the rule." He took out two time turners from his robes. "I acquired this while doing some research on Tom. It will give us all the time in the world. "

Harry watched Dumbledore in amazement. It seemed that the old man had the solution for every problem.

"Now, Miss Tonks will have to join us in the past. We will go back a year for ten times. That should give us enough time to give you some knowledge and skills."

"Don't I have a choice in the matter," Tonks asked indignantly.

"No," Dumbledore answered simply and looked at her over his spectacles. Tonks mumbled something and looked away. "Miss Tonks, you choose to be here. I know why you joined the Order and am giving you a chance."

Tonks looked at Harry and nodded slightly. "Okay, professor. It's just..."

"You were shocked. Don't worry; your help will be invaluable." Dumbledore answered. He looked at Harry sharply. "I know that you are angry at me and most of it is with a good reason. But…I hope that one day you will understand my position and responsibility in this world." He sighed softly. "We will meet tomorrow morning. Use this short time to relax and go through the revelations this day has brought."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Present is the Future's Past

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter…I do not or ever will.....

**Summary**: This story starts at the beginning of the Order of the Phoenix when the Advanced Guard gets Harry to Grimmauld Place. This story is AU where in the end of the fourth year, Barty Crouch manages to do a little bit more mayhem than in cannon. In the fight between him and Harry after the third task, Crouch kills Hermione. Harry isn't allowed to go to her funeral, which results in him becoming resentful towards Dumbledore. Story will contain time travel and several other clichés. If you don't like those, please don't read. All this will be shown in the story.

**Pairings**: Harry/Hermione/Tonks and several other minor pairings

**Warnings**: Language, violence, sexual references, bad grammar…

***

First chapter: I feel like Marty Mcfly

After Dumbledore left and Harry retreated to his room to prepare, Remus and Sirius confronted Tonks. The two men were deadly serious and understandably angry as they hated being on the outside of the information chain.

"What did he tell Harry," Sirius went straight to the point.

Tonks was nervous and sad. She realized what Dumbledore's revelations meant and understood the importance of their secrecy. She also knew that she wouldn't see the two men for a long time and couldn't say anything to them.

"I can't tell you. Just some Order stuff," she replied.

Remus rounded on her, his eyes flashing in anger. "That didn't prevent you before."

Tonks scowled at the insult and changed her hair colour to black. "This isn't my secret to tell. Ask Harry, it's his secret." She ran from the kitchen, emotions getting better of her. She wanted to say everything to them, but knew she couldn't and it hurt her. Sirius and Remus helped her immensely this summer with her work for the Order. She was grateful to the two pranksters who treated her like a member of the family.

Remus just looked after her, regretting his flaring of temper. He was frustrated at Dumbledore because the old man wanted him to return to the werewolf community and confront Greyback's supporters and others who supported Voldemort. He wasn't accepted in their circles, his moderate views not particularly popular with the prosecuted persecuted group. New laws that Senior Undersecretary Umbridge proposed to the Wizengamot that restricted the werewolves' freedoms and liberties forced many into hiding or emigrating from Magical Britain. Only handful of werewolves stayed and most of them were supporting Greyback as their leader.

With Greyback's death, werewolves lost their leader and there was a fierce struggle in their packs for his successor. Remus knew that Voldemort will try to influence them to his side and the current Ministry wasn't interested in the slightest in that problem. Dumbledore, on the other hand, saw an opportunity to reinforce Remus' position and influence the werewolves at least to neutrality in the war. Remus was supposed to fight his way to the higher ranks of the packs and be Dumbledore's voice there. Needless to say, Remus wasn't thrilled with his task. There weren't many werewolves that listened to him; in fact, many regarded him as a traitor because of his links to the Head of Wizengamot.

Every time he contacted those that hated him, fighting broke out and Remus displayed his magical skill. Remus hated fighting, preferring to resolve conflicts with conversation and negotiations, unfortunately, some of the werewolves relished in battle, magical or hand-to-hand.

Therefore, it was understandable that Remus was edgy and the current situation with Harry didn't help matters. He was worried about the boy who he regarded as a nephew. Regrettably, he didn't talked with him about his concerns and let Harry deal with everything on his own. Dumbledore assured them that Harry was strong enough to deal with it and with time, he would manage to overcome all obstacles that arose.

"Moony," Sirius whined, "now she's never going to tell us anything."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired," he apologized. "We should finally talk with Harry."

Sirius nodded. "Let's go. Maybe he will be more forthcoming."

"When did you learn such big words, Padfoot?" Remus joked.

"Sod off, Moony. I'm smart enough, besides, I'm better dueller than you," Sirius retorted.

"Better dueller, after Azkaban," Remus responded laughing. "Maybe there was a time when you could beat me in a duel but that time passed somewhere around our first year at Hogwarts."

"Truly, Moony, you mock me. I'm Black, duelling is in my dark blood," Sirius sarcastically stated.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, your blackness, shall we go and talk with your esteemed godson," he asked half-mockingly.

"We shall, you oversized wolf in sheep's clothing."

***

Harry was at that time in his room, trying to come to grips with everything he heard. Prophecy, hocruxes, time travel and his inevitable sacrifice were all on his mind. Truthfully, his mind shut down when he heard the prophecy and he was even more shocked with Dumbledore's admission to the true nature of his scar. Even so, Harry understood everything Dumbledore said and was quite calm about the whole matter. He had confronted the Dark Lord several times and while terrifying experience Harry knew what to expect. Only the next time, he would have to die.

Harry sighed and looked at the pile of letters he received that morning from his friends at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall sent it to him with her words of encouragement and hope that he would soon return to the school. The letters hadn't help ease his fears; on the contrary, they raised the quiet dread he felt. Apparently, the Ministry managed to put their candidate as a new Headmaster now that Dumbledore was on the run and they put the obnoxious Undersecretary Umbridge. Harry remembered her all too clearly from his hearing. The toad-like woman was entirely convinced in his guilt and wanted to throw him into Azkaban. She was already making changes in Hogwarts by reassessing the Professors and trying to ferret out Dumbledore supporters. Harry snorted at that, at the school everyone was Dumbledore's supporter, from McGonagall to Madame Pomfrey. Harry was worried because from what he gathered from Ron's letter, Malfoy and some other purebloods had become some kind of Inquisitorial squad that had more powers than prefects and they supported Umbridge and her new reforms. Harry knew that everything Malfoy supported was bad at best and a disaster at worst, the prime example of this being Voldemort.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the two Marauders barged into his room without prior notice but even that wasn't enough to push him from his dark thoughts. He only looked at them in silent disapproval of their actions, which unnerved the two men as he looked exactly like Lily when she would catch them doing something she didn't approve.

Remus was the first to break the uneasy silence in the room. "My apologies for barging in like that but you didn't respond when we knocked on the door."

"You knocked," Harry asked frowning, "I haven't heard anything."

"Yes, we knocked." Sirius answered impatiently. "What did you and Dumbledore talk about," he asked. Remus shook his head at the Sirius' lack of tact but nodded towards Harry in support of the question.

Harry frowned harshly. "It's private," he answered before standing up and going to his trunk. He put it on bed and opened it starting to pack.

Sirius wasn't satisfied with his answer and his actions confused him. "What do you mean, its private? Don't I have a right to know, Harry? I only care about you," he responded trying to play on Harry's sensibility.

Harry looked straight at Sirius before slamming his trunk. "I'm sorry, I can't tell anyone," he said calmly. Remus was impressed that Harry managed to subdue his temper.

"You can trust us, Harry," Sirius replied. "We won't tell anyone," he turned to Remus," will we, Moony?"

"Sirius you sound like a ten year old prat that wants to know everything," Harry responded. "I'm sorry." He concluded and left the room. He wanted to tell them but that would only bring them unnecessary pain and worry.

Sirius didn't take Harry's comment all too well. He sighed in frustration and stomped his foot when Harry left.

"Why haven't you backed me up," he rounded on Remus.

"Harry was right, Sirius. You acted like a child that couldn't get a candy and not as an adult that wanted to help," Remus calmly responded.

"But I want to know what Dumbledore told him," Sirius responded harshly. "What's so damn important about Harry, why does Voldemort want to kill him?"

"You could have been a little more tactful."

Sirius just frowned and left the room leaving Remus alone. Remus looked around Harry's room, noticing every detail. He noted the posters on the wall, smiled slightly, and looked over the books on the bookshelf. He went through the books on Harry's table and through his closet and trunk. He carefully noted all the things Harry kept and smiled grimly when he noticed the Marauders' Map and the James' Invisibility Cloak with the Firebolt. He left the room when Harry's owl interrupted him in his recollection of old times.

***

Harry walked slowly down the corridor. He was slightly upset and his mood darkened considerably with the Sirius attempted on information raid. Harry's feelings conflictycled between angry, miserable and indifferent. He was angry with Sirius for trying to force the information from him while he wasn't forthcoming with information either. His miserable state was also because of Sirius because he felt like he was betraying his godfather by not confiding to him. Then there was the indifference, a sense of detachment that Harry couldn't exactly explain why he felt that way.

Harry stopped and simply sat on the floor in the middle of the third floor corridor. He couldn't decide what to feel, how to respond to what he heard before. The conflict inside him raged, his head staring to hurt. He had to die so Voldemort could be defeated, but at the same time, he was the one with the power the Dark Lord knew not. Therefore, he was the best weapon that could bring back Voldemort, but he couldn't do that without dying. Wonderful, he thought, it wasn't enough that he was the Boy-who-lived, he had to become the Boy-who-had-to-die-so-the-darkest-wizard-to-ever-live-could-be-defeated.

Harry sighed heavily, noticing he did that all too often these days. His life was decided that Halloween night at Godric's Hollow and he couldn't change it. Dumbledore made sure of that, unfortunately. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't hate the Headmaster for what he did to him, not when he was carefully nurtured to be a selfless martyr. However, he could hate him for what he allowed to happen to Hermione. Suddenly, Harry had an epiphany. They were going to use time turners and go back through time to train and research Voldemort's horcruxes. If he insisted that they save Hermione in some way, maybe Dumbledore would comply. After all, what would it cost them? He smiled; a full, cheerful smile blossomed on his face. Maybe they could save her. Even if he wouldn't survive the war, she would. That would make his unavoidable death easier to bear.

"Why are you so happy about," he heard a cheerful voice from above him. Tonks stood there watching him.

"I think I found a way to save Hermione," Harry responded. Tonks smiled, it was obvious that the girl meant a lot to Harry. She of course realise that the time travel opened some interesting and helpful possibilities.

"And why are you sitting in the middle of a corridor," she asked.

Harry stood up and smiled slightly. "I ran from Sirius and needed a place to think, this was as good place as any."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "He wanted to know what Dumbledore told you," she stated more than asked.

"Yeah, and he was a little insistent on that too," Harry responded.

"Well, at least they won't notice we are gone," she sighed.

Harry nodded. He didn't know how much time they would spend in the past but he knew that they would have to return to the same time they left.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"What for," Tonks asked surprised.

"I'm sorry because of this situation. I know it has to be hard for you to leave everything like this and follow me through time," he responded.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Harry. I choose to be there with you, no one forced me," she answered him. "I can always back out from everything, Harry. There is nothing stopping me. The Order works that way that if one of us decides to quit he will only have to swear an unbreakable oath not to reveal any secret and he can walk free." She stopped and pierced Harry with a steely glare, changing her eye colour to grey and her hair to midnight blue. "But I'm not a coward; I'm here fighting against the Dark with you and because of you. I will not leave you, ever."

Harry was relieved that she was here willingly and not only because he asked her. He had grown to depend on her this summer. She helped him express his feelings and talked with him about everything. He admitted that her cheerful demeanour and positive attitude toward everything had kicked him out of his dark mood of this summer.

"Thanks, Dora," he answered using a short form of her name. "It means a lot that you believe in me."

Tonks hugged him, giving him her support. "We better get ready, Dumbledore will return soon."

***

Nymphadora Tonks returned to her room and continued her packing. She took enough clothes to last a year, although she didn't have any idea how long they might be gone. She didn't regret her decision to go with Harry. Yes, she would spend a lot of time away from her family and friends. This was the only argument she could see against going with the young wizard. She has resigned from the Aurors, disillusioned with the politics and the Ministry, so she didn't have anything to do. Her life was always centred aroundon protecting someone or something. This time it would be Harry, a boy she had deep feelings for. She had first heard about Harry when she was seven, then he was a boy from bedtime stories. She had a slight crush on the Boy-who-lived, like any other girl from the wizarding world. That passed quickly, her hyperactive imagination always making some fairy tales princes to fall in love with. The next time she heard about Harry was on the train in her seventh year. When she saw him, at the welcoming feast, he looked like everyone else and her heart went to him. She immediately started liking him, even when she didn't know anything about him. That year she followed his schooling. After she pieced together most of what he did then, she was amazed and a little scared for him. Tonks knew a lot about the true state of the wizarding world, her mother taught her everything she needed to know and her metamorphomagus skills were helpful when she needed information.

After she left Hogwarts, she continued to follow Harry's progress. She didn't heard much of what was happening with him but what she did hear was discouraging. Apparently, Harry was always in the middle of things, always at the centre and that made her suspicious. Then, last year happened, the Triwizard fiasco as it was regarded by most of the Ministry. She even heard some officials talking about investigating Harry's involvement in Diggory's death. At the same time as she heard disturbing hints about Harry, Kingsley and Arthur Weasley approached her about joining some organization. Her metamorphic skills again making her a prime candidate for recruitment, truthfully, she was sick of it, how people often thought about her just because of her magical ability. She was proud of her metamorphomagus skill and didn't hide it but there was more to her than just her ability to change her appearance at will. She was a good dueller, excellent potion brewer and she excelled in Defence against Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

The only reason she joined the Order of the Phoenix was because Dumbledore led it and that meant that Harry would be there. This was her chance to finally meet him and get to know him. She also hoped to help him with everything that happened around him and that would happen to him. She didn't expect that he was a central point of the fight against Voldemort, true, but she wouldn't back down from her self-imposed mission of protecting Harry. Especially now that she fully understood the depth of sacrifice that Harry would have to make.

***

Harry returned to his room and continued his packing. He would only take few important things, as he hadn't any idea what he should take. Of course, his Cloak and the Map would be going with him.

As he packed, Harry was doing some heavy thinking, something he found himself doing some heavy thinking. Slowly, the prophecy and the horcruxes were settling themselves in his mind and his thoughts were clearer. The fact that he had a horcrux in his head was always at the front of his mind and he knew that wouldn't change anytime soon. Harry actually didn't want to die. He would sacrifice himself if it was necessary but with his fifteen years of age and only four of that spent away from the Dursleys, he knew there was more to life than what he experienced. Then it hit him, that's why he had to be raised as he was, in the environment that would ensure his safety but would at the same time shield him from everything that he would like. His childhood at the Dursleys was actually a life defining for him. He would always be thankful for his saviours from Hogwarts and thus Dumbledore could easily influence him.

Harry cursed and suppressed the urge to scream. One day, when they met at the afterlife, he and Dumbledore would have one hell of a conversation but for now Harry didn't have any other choice but to follow the old manipulator. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that Harry couldn't do some manipulating of his own.

It pained him that he couldn't say anything to Sirius and Remus. But now that he had pieced the pieces of Dumbledore's plan, a plan harry had to admit was a genial as it was stupid, he realized that he owed nothing to Dumbledore. Actually, Harry had concluded that he and his closest allies were the only ones that Dumbledore was trying to restrict. He had put Remus on a mission to the Werewolves, where he would be isolated and probably in mortal danger. Sirius was restricted to his house and he had to endure different forms of outright insults, be it Mrs Weasley's patronizing attitude this summer or Snape's constant jibes. Weasleys were doing their own thing and were much closer to the old man than Harry felt comfortable.

Harry decided to tell them everything. At least, that way, he would have their support and help when he returned from the past.

Before he left to talk with the Marauders, Harry decided to make one more goodbye. He sealed the envelopes of the letters he had for Ron and Ginny and called Hedwig from her position at the top of one of the bookshelves in his room.

He petted his faithful familiar. "Hey, girl. Take this to Ron and Ginny and stay the night at Hogwarts. I'll see you tomorrow." Hedwig gently pecked his finger and flew through the window Harry opened. He watched as she disappeared in the sky flying quickly towards north.

Ten minutes later Harry had found the two Marauders in the living room where Sirius glared in disgust at the big tapestry of the Black family. Harry could sympathise with Sirius' disgust for his family, he feeling similarly towards Dursleys.

"Hey, guys," Harry made himself known. "I need to speak to you."

Remus looked at him and smiled encouragingly and Sirius perked up and sat in one of the armchairs. He looked at Harry in interest.

"You wanted to know what Dumbledore told me," he continued. "He asked me not reveal this to anyone. Not even you two. But I need your help."

Harry told them everything that Dumbledore told him except that one of Tom's horcruxes was inside of his head. When he stopped speaking the two middle aged men were flabbergasted. They carefully processed what Harry told them and both of them, independently of each other, decided to help him in any way possible.

Remus was the first who recovered from the shock and snapped from his thoughts while Sirius stared at Harry. Remus enveloped Harry in a strong hug, one that Harry was surprised with. The often-silent werewolf had always kept his distance from Harry and he had noticed it, so it was a surprise that Remus initiated the hug.

"Anything you need, Harry," Remus said softly. "I'll do anything."

Sirius just nodded to Harry. "That goes for me too," he stated sharply. "When you return to our time, you will be ten years older, but we will not abandon you, Harry. You are the last part of my family and I will always stand with you against your enemies."

Harry was truly touched, he knew that the two men wouldn't abandon him when he needed them, but this was more than he hoped for. They understood what he faced and gave him their support. That was all that Harry needed, to know that there was someone who cared for him and stood behind him no matter what.

In the shadows outside the living room, an old man stood and smiled sadly. He had made many mistakes and now was the time to right them all. The boy he watched was growing into a man that would one day surpass him. And Albus felt relieved, soon he would be rid of the responsibility and power and give them to one that would use them much better than he had.

***

Two hours later, Harry, Tonks and Dumbledore where standing in the large library of the Black ancestral home. The huge room took most of the fourth floor and had a distinctly dark feeling to it. Harry guessed it was because it had no windows. There were bookshelves on all the walls with only a small door that led to the corridor. In the middle of the room was a sitting area with several couches and armchairs and three low tables. Overall, with some cleaning the library could be converted in a nice, quiet place for reading.

Dumbledore took the two time turners he had showed them earlier and linked them on one huge golden chain. He offered the chain to the other two who put it around their necks, Albus doing the same. Harry had his trunk in his pocket, courtesy of a charm from Tonks, who took a small baggy piece of luggage with herself. Dumbledore didn't have anything with him and Harry suspected that the old man had probably shrunk his belongings and put them in his pockets.

With one last look at the other two Dumbledore activated the Time turners. Their first trip in the past would only cover four months as Harry insisted that they try to save Hermione. What astounded Harry was that Dumbledore immediately agreed with his request and actually praised him for his loyalty to the girl. This threw Harry off a little, his image of the old wizard again shaken.

After the strange experience of time travel that took most of their senses the three people found themselves at the same spot they left, only it was full of dust and total darkness was enveloping the room, lights not being turned on. Dumbledore coughed lightly while shaking his head slightly.

"Harry, please give me your wand," he politely demanded before turning to Tonks. "Ms. Tonks, some light would be beneficial for our endeavours here."

Harry took his wand from the pocket he kept it in while Tonks lighted her wand with a simple Lumos spell. Suddenly, a strange noise was heard from a shadow in front of them and Harry felt nervous without his wand. Dumbledore frowned while lightly tinkering with the said wand; he tapped it twice with his wand and returned it to Harry, seemingly satisfied. He too turned when the same noise was heard the second time. Out of the darkness that clouded the room a strange, dark shape emerged throwing itself at Dumbledore who reacted quickly and with a flick of his wand blocked the attack. Their assailant fell in front of Harry and changed shape. Cold enveloped the room and Harry felt despair as his worst memory began playing in his head. A tall, black figure of a Dementor stood menacing on front of him before it began moving towards him. A shrivelled, bony hand emerged from its cloak towards Harry. The boy tried to cast his patronus, but the words weren't leaving his mouth as the memory of his parents' death played itself stronger and clearer than before.

Before the creature could envelope Harry, it was pierced by a white light. Dumbledore's patronus turned for another turn as the Dementor began to shrink itself to two feet tall. Tonks hit the creature with a spell turning its cloak red with the emblem of Hogwarts on its back. The small Dementor tried to run but a quick spell from Albus made it disappear. Tonks quickly turned to Harry and cast several spells on him trying to make sure he was fine.

"We were surprised by an unfortunate Boggart, it seems," Dumbledore calmly concluded, as he looked the two younger members of his group.

Harry suppressed the urge to say some unsavoury things to Dumbledore. He wasn't expecting to be attacked the moment he began this quest. Tonks slightly fussed around him, helping him to a chair. He felt strangely weak after the experience and although it wasn't a real Dementor, Harry was confused and worried by the effect the creature had on him.

"It was unusually strong," Tonks observed. She was slightly surprised when her spell hadn't destroyed it.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, "the house was abandoned for a long time. Yet, Sirius hadn't told me that the creatures that inhabited his house were so strong."

"He didn't mention anything to me, either," Tonks replied. "We should get moving. I don't like this place and who knows what could attack us if we loiter about."

"I agree. Apparate with Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. Take a room and wait for me there. Of course, I would advise you to change your appearance." Dumbledore responded.

Tonks shut her eyes and changed her appearance. Instead of her usual sticky, pink hair that she preferred, long, blue, thick hair hung from her head. Her face also changed shape and she was several inches taller that before. She also changed Harry with a few waves of her wand, making his hair longer so it could cover his scar. In addition, his eyes became blue and a small beard covered the shape of his face. She also changed the shape of his glasses, making them rectangular and slightly more modern.

Harry was impressed with her work and thanked her while commenting on her Transfiguration prowess. Tonks just kissed him on the cheek in thanks for his comments. Before he could react, she took his hand, the next moment he felt like he was squashed in a tube of some sort before appearing in the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What was that," Harry asked trying to regain his breath. He felt strange, not unlike when he travelled with floo.

"I side-along apparated you," Tonks replied. "Don't worry; it gets better the more you do it."

Harry shook his head and followed Tonks as she advanced into the Pub. She didn't waste time in the murky bar and quickly arranged a room for them and ordered two butterbeers. Two minutes later, they were sitting in their room, drinking their drink and thinking about what the future would bring. Harry read that day's Daily Prophet, scowling at one of the articles that was written about him. He was exhilarated as he realized that they were really in the past.

***

At the same time, back at the Grimmauld place, Dumbledore was feeling the Dark magic all around him. He was slightly perturbed by the aggressive and powerful Boggart that attacked them, so he decided to investigate. He casted many detecting charms as he walked through the house trying to find the source of the Dark magic.

His charms led him to the living room, where the magic was the strongest. Before he could get more accurate position of the object that emitted the magic, he was attacked by an enraged house elf. A powerful banishing charm slammed into his hastily raised shield and caused him to lose his footing. Nonetheless, even as he was falling, Albus was retaliating. He casted several lighter spell to regain his ground. The house elf disappeared with a crack. He appeared behind Albus, who turned as fast as possible, casting another string of magic. The elf was on the defensive, constantly evading attacks from the powerful wizard. However, the elf never had a chance, as Albus read his tactic that consisted in apparating behind the wizard. In addition, while the elf was a magically powerful creature, he wasn't anywhere near as skilled or powerful as Dumbledore. So, when the elf apparated the fourth time, Dumbledore has already casted the spell on the place where he would appear. Elf was caught in ropes that emerged from the ground the moment he appeared. Dumbledore quickly petrified him and began sifting through the mind of the creature.

While the elf had a completely different mind structure to human, a skilled legilimens could pick up some of the more prominent thoughts on his mind. After he gathered the needed information, he healed some of the injuries the short fight had brought to the elf. He put a timer on the spells that subdued the elf so he would be released once he left the house.

Albus concentrated on the object that the elf tried to protect. A locket on one of the shelves, Albus could feel the magic emanating from it and it sickened him. He hated the Dark magic with a passion, the fell one got when using it made him filthy even thinking about it.

Gingerly, Albus took the locket and put it in a container he conjured. He could already fell the slight pull on his mind as the objet tried to influence him. He needed to destroy it, fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Present is the Future's Past

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter…I do not or ever will...

**Summary**: This story starts at the beginning of the Order of the Phoenix when the Advance Guard gets Harry to Grimmauld Place. This story is AU where in the end of the fourth year Barty Crouch manages to do a little bit more mayhem than in canon. In the fight between him and Harry after the third task, Crouch kills Hermione. Harry is not allowed to go to her funeral, which results in him becoming resentful towards Dumbledore. Story will contain time travel and several other clichés. If you do not like those, please do not read. All this will be shown in the story.

**Pairings**: Harry/Hermione/Tonks and several other minor pairings

**Warnings**: Language, violence, sexual references, bad grammar…

***

Second chapter: Future changes but the past is always the same

Harry and Tonks waited for more than an hour before Dumbledore joined them at the Leaky Cauldron. The old wizard looked haggard and weary as he sat heavily on the chair they provided for him. Harry was curious about the reason for Dumbledore's state.

Dumbledore took a few minutes to relax before he offered them an explanation.

"Well, I must look like a mess, for you to stare at me like that," he chuckled lightly trying to order his mind.

"Sir, what happened to you," Tonks asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I must say that I've had an unbelievable piece of luck to find one of Tom's horcruxes even before we began our journey."

"You found one already," Harry interrupted surprised and a little alarmed. Every horcrux they found would mean less time for him. "Where," he asked. "You told us you would search Sirius's place..." He stopped realising he answered his own question.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. "The horcrux was in the house, in the living room at display for all to see. I must say I'm as surprised as you are to find it there."

"Why are you so fatigued, Professor," Tonks asked. She was worried because of his condition. Dumbledore looked all of his hundred and fifty years of age as he sat slumped. He looked like he was participating in the boxing match of the century and lost, badly. There were several superficial cuts on his hands and a small bruise had formed on his face, his normally warm eyes looking dull and tired.

"I have already dispatched the part of Tom's soul that inhabited the locket I found. This fight took a lot out of me, I must confess," Dumbledore responded.

"You could have waited till we were with you, sir. We could have helped," Harry responded, noting that Dumbledore again took off without him and didn't even bother to notify him about the reason. Granted, it was only a short time after they arrived in the past, but the whole reason they took this reckless journey was to defeat Voldemort with their joined forces. If Dumbledore wanted to do things on his own, then Harry could have been left at the Grimmauld place.

"There was no time, I had to destroy that thing before it could do any harm," Dumbledore waved Harry's concerns off. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to help anyway. There are only a few things that are effective against this type of Dark magic and I'm afraid you don't know any of them."

"Excuse me, sir, but aren't we here to learn those things," Harry asked, his anger growing quickly. He hated when someone patronized him.

"Yes, you are here to do just that. You still have to learn, Harry, and for the moment I was more than able to deal with the horcrux," Dumbledore responded, his normally level and polite voice sounding just a tad annoyed. "Unfortunately, I don't believe we will have this kind of luck with the next piece of Tom's soul," he concluded somewhat more calmly.

"Harry's worries are valid, sir. We could have helped," Tonks made her opinion known. "And what did you use to destroy it," she asked forcefully.

Dumbledore looked at her over his eyeglasses. "I used Fiendfyre to destroy it..."

He was cut off by Tonks' outrageous shout. "Fiendfyre, are you mad. That's terribly dangerous...." she trailed off when she saw Dumbledore's stern expression.

"Ms. Tonks, I assure you that I know what the casting of Fiendfyre entails," Dumbledore responded. "However, it is one of the methods that ensures the destruction of the dark artifact that contained Tom's soul."

"Are all of the methods so dangerous," Tonks asked concerned.

"Not quite so," Dumbledore answered evasively.

"Wait," Harry interjected. "What exactly is this Fiendfyre?"

"It's an extremely powerful and dangerous fire spell. It is also called Demon fire, because often the caster can't control it and the fire comes alive, consuming everything in its path. It was a favourite weapon of the Death Eaters and is very effective when dealing with the Inferius," Dumbledore answered.

"And you used it on the horcrux," Harry stated.

Dumbledore just nodded, not answering. He grimaced slightly. "It seems that the spell took more out of me than I realised," he said. "We must begin our journey. First stop will be Hogsmeade," he announced.

***

Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting in one of the quiet corners of The Three Broomsticks. The pub was packed, as there were hundreds of witches and wizards that came to the town to see the last task of the Triwizard tournament. On the table next to them, two witches were loudly debating the uses of potions in everyday hair care while their companions were trying to place a bet with the Goblins on the next table.

Harry carefully monitored the Pub for any familiar face that could maybe recognise them. Well, maybe recognise them. Harry was definitely sure that no one would recognise him even if he yelled his name at the top of his lungs. He was wearing his disguise, thanks to the Transfiguration skill of the great Albus Dumbledore. He changed his eye colour to blue and changed the shape of his eyebrows and facial features. His messy, black hair was currently an unusual red colour. Dumbledore told him that his mother often wore that colour on her hair. Harry, always wanting to be more like his parents, was actually thankful to Dumbledore.

After they made sure that they weren't listened to, the three time travellers started to work on a plan of action. Harry was apprehensive of Dumbledore's idea that the old man goes by himself to Hogwarts, replace Hermione and get out as if nothing happened. Actually, that was their plan in a nutshell, but they had to work out some things, like with whom to replace Hermione with. Harry internally voted for Malfoy but he knew that this suggestion wouldn't meet Dumbledore's approval. Harry actually saw Hermione being hit with the sickly green of the Killing curse and even Dumbledore saw the body of the girl and pronounced her dead.

***

Harry followed Dumbledore as they made their way through the secret corridor that connected the Shrieking Shack with the Hogwarts ground. He was slightly relaxed now that they decided to act, finally. He was always more comfortable when something happened and he was able to act.

Two figures emerged from the hidden entrance to the tunnel below the whomping willow, after immobilizing the tree so they wouldn't be hurt. Quickly moving over the open grounds, under the disillusionment spell cast by Dumbledore that guaranteed their undetectability, they approached the main Hogwarts' entrance. Once inside the castle, Dumbledore went towards the dungeon and Harry continued towards Crouch's office and quarters. He had the Marauders' Map so he easily avoided the occupants of the castle. As he arrived at his destination, Harry took out his Invisibility cloak, readying himself.

More than an hour and a half passed as Harry waited, although for the young wizard it seemed like days passed. He was waiting right in front of the door of Crouch's cabinet, readying himself as he heard the sound of footsteps and the heavy sound of the false Moody's wooden leg. He was still under Dumbledore's disillusionment spell, which made him invisible to the magical eye that Moody possessed. Harry prepared himself, hoping that they would manage to save Hermione.

Harry just hoped that Dumbledore did what he was supposed to do.

False Moody and Harry entered the teacher's office and Harry hurried towards the end of the corridor. He heard someone running towards him and he cancelled the disillusion spell, appearing in the middle of the corridor. He knew that Crouch was currently entirely concentrated on Harry and that his magical eye wouldn't notice him even if he danced polka in a pink tutu right in front of his door while a hard rock band of house elves played the music. However, he counted on Hermione noticing him and wasn't surprised when she stopped right in front him with a confused look on her face.

"Harry, what..." she began only to be interrupted by Harry's quietly spoken Stunning spell.

Harry smiled grimly and put a small letter on her, before tapping it with his wand. The letter glowed blue and the girl was whisked away by the portkey while Harry grimaced at the next part of the plan. He really didn't want to do this.

He took a small flask from his pocket and opened it. With a slightly trembling hand, he put a hair in it. He waited for a moment for the potion to accept the hair before taking a sip. In the next moment, Harry changed into the form of Hermione Granger. He panicked when finally realising the true nature of the potion-induced transformation but he quickly calmed himself as he prepared for the next part of the plan. He just hoped that Hermione didn't kill him the next time she saw him. Harry took a small piece of marble he carried in his pocket and enlarged it. He casted a spell to reduce the weight of the rock before putting it in his shirt. He blushed as he felt some new parts on his body. Now he knew that Hermione would kill him. With a quick and simple spell, he glued the marble piece to the shirt he wore and continued towards Hermione's intended target.

The door was locked and Harry sighed knowing what he had to do. He quickly took a small form from his pocket and put it on the ground where he was supposed to land in few minutes. He steadied himself, before blowing the door from its hinges with a Reducto. The splinters from the door flew inwards, forcing the surprised Crouch to shield himself. That gave a moment for Harry to enlarge the form on the corridor floor behind him. In the next moment, he heard himself shouting and saw the green curse that sped towards him. He chuckled slightly as he remembered what he did to Crouch after the bastard cast the Killing curse. However, the next moment he felt like he was hit by a rock the size of Hogwarts as the curse struck the marble that protected him. He was tossed to the other side of the corridor, hitting the wall hard. He saw the forms of Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall as they run towards him. He groaned quietly and activated the portkey to the Shrieking Shack.

He arrived in the middle of a dusty, filthy room, promptly collapsing as he felt sharp pain from his chest and back. Tonks quickly ran towards him and gasped when she saw the slight trickle of blood from his mouth.

***

At the same time in the office of Professor Moody, Harry was using every bit of his skill and magical power to hurt the bastard that killed Hermione. After he saw the Killing curse hit Hermione, Harry cast several cutting and blasting curses on the Professor. He managed to hit the man, and the murderer was now bleeding from the wound on his arm and good leg. However, the Impostor wasn't an idiot and he quickly dove to the floor, using his magical eye to track Harry through the desk he used as a shield. With a quick effort, he surprised Harry, aiming for the leg that was injured during the Third task. Harry cried out when the flesh-eating curse hit him and the pain tripled.

Knowing that he didn't have a lot of time before the curse became dangerous for his leg, Harry began casting frantically in the general direction of Hermione's murderer. One of his curses hit the man, making a deep gash on his arm. Harry saw his chance and cast two quick Reductos followed with an Expelliarmus and a Body bind. Not looking at the results of his magic, he tried to run towards the door only to collapse as the pain in his leg became unbearable.

However, in the next moment, he saw Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall enter and felt relieved. He closed his eyes even as he heard the unusually panicked shouts from Professor McGonagall. He didn't care anymore as he fell into blissful state of darkness.

***

At the Shrieking Shack, the older Harry wasn't in a much better condition. He lay on a transfigured medical bed while Tonks used her medical skills to stabilize his condition. She wasn't a Healer, not even close, but she knew many medical spells and had to pass a field medic exam that was a requirement for all Aurors. However, she had to wait for the Polyjuice potion to wear off before she could begin healing Harry. She used only simple healing spells on the form on the bed. Simultaneously, she took a few pictures of transformed Harry. Sirius and Remus would love to have them as a pranking material. Tonks also checked Hermione for possible injuries but didn't found any.

When she removed his shirt and robes, Tonks saw the marble beneath it. She banished all of it, as the stone was almost pulverized when the Killing curse struck it but luckily it didn't stick in Harry's chest, thus making it clear that all of Harry's injuries where internal. She saw a huge bruise where the curse struck him and her diagnosing spells showed several broken ribs as well as a punctured lung. She grimaced at that, they would have to get him to a Healer a soon as possible because she didn't believe that even Dumbledore knew how to fix that. He also had some bruising on the back and his spine was slightly banged up, but it was nothing worrying for the moment.

Tonks put him under a stasis spell that was used on injured Aurors to prevent any other injuries until they managed to get them to St. Mungo. She was trying to think of a Healer who could have helped Harry and still keep his mouth shut about it. In addition, Dumbledore was late; he was supposed to return before Harry to help deal with any problems that might arise. Obviously, there were problems and he wasn't there to help her deal with them. Tonks could really use his magical skill and knowledge to help her stabilize Harry. In addition, there was Hermione, who was still stunned and was lying to the side. Tonks wouldn't wake her as the girl didn't even knew who she was and only Harry or Dumbledore could explain to her situation in a way to make her believe it.

However, Tonks didn't count on Hermione waking on her own. Harry's stunning spell was underpowered, as the boy didn't wanted to hurt Hermione in any way, and now she was slowly coming awake with a headache that sometimes accompanied other effects of the stunning spell. Hermione saw the pink haired woman bending over someone who lay on a bed. She looked around, carefully, trying not to attract attention to herself. She recognised the room from the third year when they confronted Sirius. Hermione almost cheered when she found her wand was still in her robes. She slowly pulled herself up, aiming the wand right to the back of the woman's head. Her efforts to be as silent as possible were wasted when the floor creaked under her light step. Hermione cursed when she heard that and prepared for a fight as the woman in front of her turned around with a speed and nimbleness that surprised the young witch.

Hermione found herself at the business end of a glowing wand, as the woman was ready to start cursing. She prepared her best shield spell and waited for the curse. The next moment her gaze fell on the form that lay on the bed and every thought of defence left her head. She recognized Harry and saw that he was injured as his whole torso had a large bruise. Hermione didn't give a chance for the other witch to take the initiative. She started casting, combining stunning spells with disarming ones, throwing a vicious cutting curse for a good measure. Tonks' eyes widened when she saw the storm of magic coming her way, she really wasn't expecting it. She shielded herself with a basic Protego shield as she recognized the stunning spell. When the cutting curse impacted her shield and almost made it through, she started getting angry. Her attempts to communicate were prevented by a sheer amount of spells she had to defend against. She also couldn't move away from Harry, for fear of him getting hurt by a stray spell. Finally realising that the only way to stop the girl was to defeat her in this duel, Tonks began to act...

She crouched slightly to make herself a smaller target and changed her stance. Several curses impacted her hastily erected shield before she could start casting. Tonks noted that Hermione made sure she wouldn't hit Harry with any of her spells and that gave Tonks an advantage. Hermione was standing somewhat to the right of her, which gave her a free shot on the girl, as there weren't any obstacles between them. Having seen enough of Hermione's tactics, Tonks started her own run. She casted a simple disarming spell, followed by a leg locking hex and a tarantallegra curse. Hermione blocked her attack but she was badly shaken by the force behind the spells. She didn't hold back on her next spell, casting the most powerful stunning spell she could and leapt out of the way when Tonks returned the favour.

Tonks found her balance when the spell pushed her back. Hermione's power and determination surprised her and she started to take her opponent seriously. She just hoped that Harry wouldn't get hurt. The pink haired girl concentrated and started casting silently, first several stunners, and then disarming spells followed by body binds. She tried not to hurt Hermione by casting low level duelling spells. However, although Hermione couldn't hear what the other woman cast she didn't waver. She blocked the spells with a strong shield spell and parried with a few spells of her own. Hermione tried to take a break to rally her forces, as she felt exhausted from casting so much magic in a short time span. But, Tonks saw her chance and pushed forward. Several spells broke through Hermione's shield and the girl had to throw herself to the side not to be hit. Tonks aimed at the girl on the floor, finally managing to disarm her. She sighed in relief thinking she managed to calm the girl down.

In the next moment, Tonks found herself on the floor too. Hermione, while disarmed, was not helpless and she lunged on the other girl, knocking her to the ground. She unsuccessfully tried to get to her wand in the other girl's hand. Tonks used her skills to roll and pin Hermione to the floor. She sat on the other girl, her hair changing into the midnight blue waist length she wore when she was emotional. Currently, she was pissed off that a fifteen year old girl almost got her and without a wand at that.

"Listen, Hermione," Tonks growled, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I'll explain everything to you, if you calm down. Promise me that you will behave."

"Do I know you," Hermione asked equally angry. She wanted some information and for the moment didn't have any other option than to speak to the woman that sat on her. Hermione noted the change of the woman's hair length and colour, somewhat amazed.

"No, but I'm Harry's close friend and we are here to save your bloody arse so you should listen to what I have to tell you," Tonks growled a response at her.

"Funny, he never mentioned you," Hermione sharked back. "What do you mean, save me," she asked a moment later.

"Do you promise to behave if I don't sit on you," Tonks retorted.

"Yes," Hermione bit out sharply realising her position.

As soon as Tonks moved from Hermione, the girl was on her feet and moving towards Harry. She looked over him and noted all of his injuries. "What did you do to him," she asked furiously.

"Tried to heal his injuries," Tonks responded. "He took a Killing curse for you," she continued more softly.

Hermione looked at her, shocked. "Is he..." she tried to ask her voice trembling.

"He's alive, I've put him under a stasis spell," Tonks explained and Hermione nodded, knowing the effects of the spell. Tonks was surprised at that, but didn't show it. Tonks explained to Hermione everything that happened in the last few hours, also telling her the basics of Harry's last four months. She promised Hermione that she would explain everything in detail, later when they had enough time.

Her explanation was cut slightly short when Dumbledore's patronus entered the room and notified her that the old man has taken off on his own, again. In the short explanation, Dumbledore said that he found a lead to another item they were looking for and was now tracking it.

Tonks cursed the man. Of all the time to be irresponsible, he decided now was the time. She was also slightly worried, Dumbledore always cared for the men and women that worked for him and now he didn't even checked on Harry. Something was happening, Tonks was sure of that. However, she didn't have time to worry about Dumbledore as Harry was still lying injured on the bed. She had to decide what to do. One thing was certain; she couldn't contact anyone she knew, as it would lead to awkward questions and a possibility of detection. She resolved that she had to wait until Dumbledore returned and that was the worst option available.

Hermione was slightly confused by Dumbledore's message. She always thought that the man was infallible, great leader of the light and now he just left them to take care of themselves while he went to search to some item.

"What now," she asked Tonks. She was confused by the whole situation but the biggest worry on her mind was Harry's condition. He couldn't wait indefinitely and he needed medical attention as soon as possible. She hoped that they had a plan besides mucking about in an old, haunted house in the middle of nowhere.

"We have to wait for Dumbledore," Tonks answered. "I can't heal Harry's injuries and I don't know anyone who can that we dare approach .approach." She sighed; she really didn't want to be the one in charge.

Hermione gaped. Harry was there, in need of a Healer, and the girl wanted to wait on Dumbledore even after he ditched them. Yes, Hermione always believed in the great Albus Dumbledore. She read enough books about him not to see him as anything than a great and wise leader those books portrayed him to be. Nevertheless, the last year and the whole Triwizard thing have changed her opinion. She was especially angry because she didn't have a choice when they told her she would be participating in the second task. Really, she only knew Victor for a few months and she doubted she was the thing he would miss the most. And now the man just left them to pursue some trinket. Well, to her, Harry was more important that any item she needed to find.

"Are you crazy," Hermione retorted. "Harry needs a Healer now, not in a three weeks time."

Tonks looked at her. "I know," she answered forcefully. "But what do you suggest? That we just appear in St. Mungo with him."

Hermione watched Harry, she understood what the girl was saying but she didn't agree with it. Maybe they could transfigure his appearance. No, that wouldn't work; the charms would wear off as soon as a Healer cast his diagnostic spells. They needed someone who didn't know who Harry was, or who they were for that matter.

"What if we go to a muggle hospital," Hermione asked.

Tonks just stared for a moment at the other girl before hugging her tightly. Hermione was a little embarrassed by the exuberant girl but understood the relief that she felt.

"You really are as brilliant as Harry described you to be," Tonks complimented her. "My father is a muggleborn and the thought of muggle hospital didn't cross my mind. Come on, help me," she motioned her closer to Harry. "We need to disillusion him so he can't be seen and we need to change your appearance too."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted her. "Where are we going," she asked.

"To the nearest hospital," Tonks retorted simply, thinking that the answer was obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you think that it would be strange if we just appeared in the middle of a hospital without any identification?"

"A simple confundus and they won't ask any questions," Tonks answered.

"We are not going around cursing non-magical people," Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. She hated the way the wizarding world treated the muggle one. She was horrified at the sheer lack of concern when the Ministry's personnel obliviated the muggles at the Quidditch World cup.

"Then what do you propose," Tonks asked her seriously.

Hermione watched her for a while, nervously nibbling her lower lip. "We contact my parents. They have a friend that works in a private clinic. And even if someone suspects anything the clinic is smaller than any hospital."

Tonks nodded. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

"Before we begin, I have three questions," Hermione responded.

"Shoot."

"What is your name? What are Harry's injuries and how are we going to transport him to London?"

Tonks was slightly embarrassed when she realised she had not introduced herself. In her defence, she did have other worries on her mind. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, nice to meet you," she offered a hand to Hermione, which the other girl accepted. Tonks smiled at her before becoming serious. "As for Harry, he has a punctured lung and additional broken ribs as well as some major bruising."

Hermione gasped and moved back to Harry, gently touching his head. Tonks saw her expression and realised that the girl deeply cared for Harry. That was a complication.

"We need a safe location to move Harry to," Tonks added when Hermione calmed down a little. "Somewhere in London, near the place you wish him to move."

"My parents' house," Hermione said. "It would be best if I go first and explain everything to my parents. They should have been notified of my death already."

Tonks thought her suggestion through. "Okay, I'll make a portkey for you. Harry and I will follow fifteen minutes later."

"How do you know where my house is," Hermione asked.

"I was at the funeral as protection for your parents," Tonks answered. She took a candle from the wall and muttered, "Portus." She gave the candle to Hermione and the girl disappeared in a flash. She charmed another portkey and put it on Harry, ready to activate it in a few minutes.

***  
Hermione appeared in the backyard of her house. She heard voices coming from the living room and she quickly moved out of the view of the windows. She placed herself so she could hear inside. She heard her mother sobbing and the calm voice of her father as he picked apart the person that delivered the news. Then she heard the slightly raised voice of her favourite professor. Professor McGonagall tried to calm her parents but was unsuccessful. After a few minutes, Professor left and Hermione entered from the backyard into the living room. Her mother managed to hug her before she entered the room and her father looked tremendously relieved, his bloodshot eyes evidence of his tears for his daughter.

In the next ten minutes, Hermione realised how much her parents cared for her. She managed to convince them to allow Harry and Tonks to arrive and promised to explain everything later. Her father immediately called his friend from college who run the clinic Hermione thought of and convinced him to help.

Hermione was relieved her parents believed her and that they agreed to help.

Two hours later, Harry was under heavy anaesthesia. The doctors operated him, patching him without a problem. Meanwhile, Tonks and Hermione explained to her parents what happened. Both of the girls were relieved when Hermione's mother insisted they would be welcome at Hermione's home whenever they wished to come and Tonks took her up on the offer. They needed a place where Harry could recover without interference.

***

While Harry was saving Hermione, Albus Dumbledore was raiding the potions supplies of Hogwarts' worst professor. He cleared almost the whole potions cabinet, knowing that their disappearance would be contributed to Igor Karkaroff, who ran away as soon as he felt the Dark Mark on his hand burning. Snape was livid for a month that someone had the gall to steal from him and Albus simply didn't care when he heard about it. After all, he had greater problems at the time. Now, he thought about the irony of that statement. He had prepared everything for their journey, of course, but the rare ingredients that the Hogwarts potion cabinet contained would prove invaluable if they ever ran out of potions.

After he finished the tedious task of stealing from himself, Albus made his way to his office in the Headmaster's tower. He quickly checked through a few papers and took two books from the shelf, using his considerable power to copy them in a minute. Satisfied with his work, he turned to Fawkes' perch and took several discarded feathers and some ash. He tapped his wand against several devices on the office. Finished with his tasks he looked through the window and saw he had forty minutes left before he needed to return to the Shrieking Shack. He quickly decide to see for himself what happened at that Graveyard.

He tapped his wand to a discarded letter and used it as a portkey to the village of Little Hangleton. He was dropped off at the shack of the Gaunt family. Surprisingly, Dumbledore felt a strong black magic all around him. He remembered the feeling; the horcrux he destroyed hours ago gave the same feeling. He put a few monitoring charms all around the area, just in case someone decided to drop by. He would return later, for now he had to attend to a more pressing business.

Albus disillusioned himself and made his way to the house at the hill in front of him. He couldn't interrupt the events taking place but maybe he could do something later. After all, even a few lowly Death Eaters would be a good catch.

He found a position from which he could see the events happening in the graveyard. He took precautions, preparing himself to act if necessary, only a short apparation jump away from the events. He saw Tom as he taunted Harry, standing in front of him, obviously waiting for something. Sure enough, in a few moments, more than two dozen figures apparated to the side and quickly took their place in the circle around Voldemort. Dumbledore was shocked with the fluidity and familiarity that the Death Eaters took their places, as if they did this every night.

Dumbledore watched the events, admiring Harry's courage to stand against the evil. Admittedly, Albus recognised how utterly mismatched the two duellists were. Voldemort played for a few moments with Harry before their wands locked, a golden beam of magical energy connecting them. Dumbledore was fascinated with the effect that the two brother wands produced. On the same day Harry bought his wand, Dumbledore had a long conversation with Olivander. The old wand-crafter explained at best as he could what would happen if the two wands were forced to battle each other. In this struggle, magical power wasn't the main variable in a fight, nor it was skill or experience. Between willpower, magical power and knowledge, in this kind of fight, willpower had the biggest influence in the outcome. This added with Harry's considerable passion and his emotional balance ensured that the boy managed to stalemate Voldemort.

Dumbledore was extremely relieved with Harry's magical growth. Every year Harry managed to overcome any challenge thrown in front of him. The tenacious boy defeated Quirrell, Basilisk, Dementors and now Tom himself, every one of his enemies. Albus was pleased by the boy's progress, one day he would be a good successor to his title of the Leader of the Light.

After the fight was over and Harry managed to escape, Dumbledore watched as Tom punished his followers. It seemed that the Dark Lord had a lot of anger to go through as several Death Eaters were on the ground, suffering through the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Dumbledore found it fitting that one of the most feared spells was so effective against Death Eaters. After a good ten minutes of rage, Tom looked like he managed to come to his senses and quickly began ordering his followers about. Obviously, the evil man knew that Harry would tell Dumbledore about the Graveyard and that Dumbledore would soon be there.

After the evidence of the dark deeds done that night was destroyed, Tom released his Death Eaters and went with Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore suspected that Malfoy's ancestral home was the place that Tom choose to be his headquarters. The huge manor had many hidden secrets and almost impenetrable wards. In addition, the luxury in the manor wouldn't be a detriment to Tom.

Dumbledore returned to the village below the house silently thinking the whole time. As he prepared to apparate to the Shrieking Shack, he remembered the shack of the Gaunts. He sent a quick message to Tonks that he wouldn't meet with them at the scheduled time. After all, Tonks could deal with everything on her own and probably nothing would go wrong.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore stood at the edge of the wards around the small shack. He watched the shack for a few moments before gently flicking his wand two times at it. Nothing happened. Dumbledore frowned slightly before starting to wave his wand in circular motion. After a few moments, air around him crackled with magical energy and Dumbledore proceeded forward. He opened the front door of the house, lighting the candles on the nearest wall. He made a step inside before stopping. Looking around he didn't find anything of notice so he used his magical senses to pinpoint the location of the source of the dark magic.

Albus frowned as he felt a different kind of magic intermingling with Tom's darkness. An ancient, powerful magic, similar to his wand's signature. Dumbledore felt terrified and excited about the discovery. Was it possible that he found the third Hallow, he asked himself. He remembered the ring of the Gaunt family from one of the memories he acquired while hunting Tom all these years. Peverell's coat of arms on the stone, the family of the three brothers. Yes, the ring was the Hallow, its stone the one Albus was searching for all these years. He, the master of the Elder wand would soon have the second Hallow. Albus was excited, so excited he forgot the reason he was there in the first place.

As he pinpointed the source of the ancient magic, Dumbledore forgot about the Dark magic all around him. Carelessly, he made his way towards the small cupboard on the far wall. With a flick of his wand, the cupboard opened and Dumbledore saw a small casket. The casket was protected by numerous wards and spells that Dumbledore couldn't ignore so he spent the next hour removing them. When he was sure that nothing prevented him from opening the thing, Albus took the casket from the cupboard and made his way out of the house. Once outside, he didn't waste a second and opened the thing without a second thought. And there it was, the second Deathly Hallow, the Resurrection Stone.

He reached towards the stone but in the last second, he remembered that the ring was Tom's horcrux. Cursing himself because of his stupidity, Albus apparated directly to the Forbidden Forest on the outskirts of the Hogwarts' wards. He briskly made his way into the castle and towards the seventh floor, knowing that there was a room that would have everything he needed.

***

As Harry lay in a room in a private clinic on the outskirts of London, Hermione and Tonks were standing guard. Tonks worry grew with each passing hour. Dumbledore hadn't returned and she didn't know if he even tried to contact them. It didn't matter for the moment, but the usually reliable wizard was acting unusual.

Hermione didn't wish to leave Harry alone and settled to wait for him to wake up. Tonks had already prepared several potions that would speed up his recovery but they couldn't give them to him while he was still under the effects of the muggle drugs and anaesthesia. Therefore, for the moment the bushy haired girl settled onto the couch in the waiting room and decided to take this time to think things through. She was having some difficulties coming to grips with the fact that she almost died. She was bewildered with the whole situation. Few hours earlier, she followed Professor Moody and Harry into Hogwarts, suspecting that something was wrong. Before she could reach the Professor's office, Harry stunned her. Then she woke up in the Shrieking Shack, had a short but exhausting duel with a girl she didn't knew and apparently helped Harry find some medical help. This whole day was a mess, from the glowering looks that Mrs. Weasley sent her way, the exams she had and Harry's participation in the Third task, concluding with Harry returning from the future to save her life.

This was the second time he saved her life, Hermione observed. The poor boy made his life's goal to save damsels in distress. First the Troll, then the Basilisk and Ginny, Sirius, who wasn't a damsel but was saved by Harry, and now her life again. She made a promise to herself when he saved her from the Troll to always help him and support him. Apparently, Harry also made a promise to save her life, again.

Now, Harry's companion, Tonks, was a mystery to Hermione, one she wanted to crack as soon as possible. She obviously cared for the boy and Hermione saw that she was upset by Harry's current condition. Hermione postponed her opinion for later, after she talked with Harry, the fact that the girl soundly beat her in a duel left an impression and as they say the first impression is everything.

Hermione grimaced as she remembered the duel, she was outmatched in every way and she blindly rushed in. Tonks even cast silently, something that Hermione knew was extremely hard and required deep concentration to do right. At least she held her own for a few minutes but Hermione knew she had to be better.

***

As Tonks and Hermione spent the night waiting for Harry to wake up, Dumbledore was trying to destroy another one of Tom's horcruxes. He infiltrated Hogwarts without a problem. He knew many ways how to enter the castle without being noticed but he used the simplest one, he made himself invisible. He made his way to the seventh floor of the castle and entered a very special room. Every Headmaster knew of it, as the room was made by the Founders to help them in their projects. Everything that was currently in the castle could somehow appear in the room ready to be used by those who requested. The house elves used this room as a storage room for broken and damaged things and furniture that they couldn't repair.

Albus requested a very special room, barren of all things. In the middle of the room was only small stone pedestal with a large sword. Dumbledore smirked as he saw the sword that usually resided in his office. Another powerful wizard now took the sword in his hand at the same time putting the ring on the pedestal. Albus felt the Stone's power calling from the Ring. He felt strangely invigorated as the feel of Tom's magic suddenly augmented the seductive call of power. The small ring called Albus, using Tom's voice, it promised the return of Albus' family. Ring promised him everything he wanted. And Albus slowly felt its call.

Dumbledore always wanted power; even as a young boy when he had just entered Hogwarts, he wanted it. He was an intelligent and powerful wizard and thus managed to grasp the power that was offered to him. But the one thing Albus hated always came with it, responsibility. The worst moment of his life was when his mother died and he had to take the responsibility for his younger brother and sister. He always had to care about their needs and wants, never fulfilling his own desires. Several months later, he met Gellert Grindelwald and Albus forgot all about his responsibility to his family. He was seduced by the young man's power and joined his forces with him in a few short months. They searched for the ultimate power, the Deathly Hallows. But it ended, his sister died and Albus left his home, sad and guilty but also relieved, relieved that he didn't have to be in charge.

Times changed and so did he. After long time, Albus returned to Hogwarts as a Professor. Gellert started his rise to power and Albus refused to confront him, only doing so when he had no other choice. Again, the responsibility was forced upon him along with the power. He hated that, and that hatred was one of the reasons he allowed many things that happened at Hogwarts. Now, at his peak, Albus finally found the second Hallow, the most elusive one, and the power without responsibility was close, almost within his grasp.

Albus laughed as he listened to the voice of Tom's horcrux, it offered him power to rule the world. Albus wanted power that the Stone offered, but to rule the world he did not. With a sneer, he thrust the sword at the Ring shattering the golden band and releasing Tom's soul from its containment. The dark spirit shrieked and dissolved to the ether.

Dumbledore eyes sparkled, his wishes coming true, finally. Several moments he watched the Stone, his heart beating fast. After almost an entirety, Albus grasped the Hallow and used its power.

***


End file.
